1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation that is useful in learning to play golf, in training, or in evaluating the level of a golf player.
The installation of the present invention is useful for implementing a novel method of teaching golf or a novel method of training for golf, or a novel method of evaluating the level of a golf player.
2. Description of Related Art
In traditional methods of teaching golf, the teaching process is based on analyzing the action of the player and then correcting it by directly correcting the player's action. Some methods make use of training tools which are usually placed on the player, for example under the arms, between the legs, or at the waist and which serve to monitor some particular portion of the action.
Those prior art methods and installations present the following drawbacks or omissions:                the player is led to intellectualize the advice and corrections received while carrying out an action, which can lead to a player paying too much attention to a portion only of the action to the detriment of other portions;        they require a great deal of time and practice in order to correct a fault.        